Fate Prisma Night Unlimited Blade Works
by Fang the Fabulous
Summary: Shirou and Miyu are sent into the world of Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works, but they aren't together. Miyu is in Fuyuki, believing her older brother was abandoned to their own world as Shirou awakens in Ireland, will they meet up once more, or will Fate claim them?
1. We are the Bones of Our Swords

**_We are the Bones of Our Swords_**

 **Hey! This is a story that popped into my little noggin'!**

 **So, I'm not done with the Prisma Illya manga, but I think this will be an okay idea for a story.**

 **So, in this universe when Shirou wished upon the Holy Grail, instead of sending her to Prisma Illya's universe, she's thrown into F/SN, three years before the 5th Holy Grail war.**

 **The Shirou from Miyu's world will be entering after his battle with Angelica, but thrown into Ireland, far from the Mages Association, but not any closer to Fuyuki.**

 **The Class Cards will be scattered around the globe, Shirou will collect them on his way to Fuyuki so he isn't utterly useless against the others when they found out about him.**

 **But yeah, Miyu will be in Fuyuki two years after Kritsugu's death. I'll put it in the fanfic of how they meet and what's happening to Shirou on his way to Fuyuki.**

[~~~~~~]

2001, March 26th

When Shirou opened his eyes, he was expecting to see Julian or a dungeon, not some starry night sky.

"What the Hell..." he said as he sat up and looked at the sky. He looked at his torn clothes and wondered where the Hell he was.

He looked over himself, he had only minor injuries on him still. He also noticed the tanned skin that wrapped around his arms.

He also smelled the signs of a Holy Grail, he then realized the Grail brought him along with Miyu.

After a bit more of rest he got up and looked around. There was a lot of greenery as far as he could tell. He began to sniff around, thinking he could find a familiar smell. All he got was an extremely familiar, but extremely distorted one. He cringed and the magical energy of a distorted Lancer.

He began to follow his only lead.

[~~~~~~]

After an hour he saw a ruined castle on top of a rocky kind of hill.

"Is the Lancer card there?" he says as he picks up the pace. After he began to get closer, using the smallest amount of magic to reinforce his legs and jump pretty much on the source of distortion.

Once he got to the closest point of the distorted smell, he flared his od as much as possible, then the magic was bounced around then swallowed the area, creating a powerful bounded field that consumed the castle. Shirou was utterly surprised at first, but he snapped out of his stupor just in time to dodge a blood red lance aimed for his heart.

"So, you're the Lancer card owner! I don't know how you got that, but I'm taking it!" he said to the man.

The man who confronted the son of the Magus Killer had long blue hair that was red at the end. He wore a pelt that looked like it belonged to a white and blue wolf. He wore a black leotard that got blue as it got lower to his feet and had whitish cyan lines crawling over it. On his face, he wore a mask the had a similar color design. And he wore a feral smile on him.

He then traced six black keys in his hands.

He then got into a defensive stance that left little to no openings on his person. The man in black then rushed in near unimaginable speeds and attempted to strike at his heart with a loud yell, but was blocked almost instantly, taking the Lancer off guard as three of his black keys screamed towards the Lancer's face. He flicked his lance to block the blades as he jumped backwards and readied his stance to strike once more.

" _Damn... he's fast... I need to take him down and get some info off him_ _fast._ " he thought as he waited for the sneering Lancer.

After a moment of silence, the Lancer rushed the man once more before he slipped past him and attempted to strike from behind this time and put as much force behind his strike. Once more he was blocked, he then spun his spear around his body as the third-rate magus turned around and started to strike at each other at rapid speeds that looked like a red and blue blur.

The lance had cut Shirou's right bicep while Shirou cut his his right cheek and left ribcage. After the Lancer tried to back off once more to use his Phantasm, the man was right on him, not allowing any openings to go to waste. He left a large gash on his right thigh before he struck towards Shirou's face. He blocked it without a second glance and slashed at his stomach leaving a crippling gash that would normally be spraying with blood, but leaked od.

Shirou was surprised once more as he thought they'd be bleeding blood, not od. The man in black and blue took that narrow opening to kick the teen into a wall and charges his Phantasm.

"Gae...!!" his spear was covered in blood red od. "Bo-" He was interrupted by several swords flying right to his face. He blocked, but somehow, the redhead managed to get right in front of him with his other falchion aimed at his heart. He brought his spear to redirect his attack. His left arm was cut halfway into it, leaving it completely useless. He held his spear ready with his right arm with a growl. "Gae! Bol-"

 _Shlck!!_ _Clatter!! Shlck!!_

The Lancer looked to his right side, he saw a nameless blade jutting from the right of his ribcage, and his arm and Phantasm on the ground. "AAAARGH!! AAAAAHHHH!!!!" He roared out as the pain caught up to him. "AAAAAARGGGHAAAAA-!!"

 _Schlck!! Flop!_

"Shut up..." he says.

The Lancer had his head lopped off and he fell to the ground. After a moment he dissolved into mana and left behind the Lancer Class Card and the bounded field dispersed as he claimed the card.

"Now that that's over... where in the _Hell am I_!?! And what in the world was that!" He cried.

[~~~~~~]

After a couple hours of trekking, he came across a green sign.

"Finally! A sign..." He rushed over to read what it said. "Damn... it's not Japanese... nor English... you've failed me Archer..." he says as he studies the words. "It looks so familiar though..." after an hour and a half of studying, he realized what it was, "Oh shit... it's Gaelic... I'm in Ireland!" he yelled as he studied the stars as best as he could and bolted towards southeast, "Lancer, Install!" he yells as he then dashes off as fast as the Hound of Ulster had once gone.

[~~~~~~]

Miyu woke up in a park near a swing set. She begins to feel the mana in the surrounding area as the midmorning light hit her face, she saw she was still in her dress. After a little bit, she felt that she was in Fuyuki, but not in Fuyuki.

She began to panic as she worried over why was Fuyuki so different! The only reprieve she has is that she couldn't feel the Ainsworths anymore.

She was panicking for a few minutes before she heard a gentle girl's voice ask, "Are you okay?"

She looks at the girl, she was average height, a brown school uniform, purple hair, and purple eyes that shined with concern.

"I... I'm lost..." Miyu stated monotonously and looked at her blankly.

"Well, what's your name? I'm sure we can find your family if we know where to look." she said kindly and held out a hand.

"... You're not going to do anything wierd to me, are you?" Miyu asked.

The girl laughed, "No no! My name is Sakura Matou if that helps you trust me."

" _Sakura Matou? Didn't big brother say he had a friend named that?_ " she thought. "I'm... Miyu... Miyu Emiya..."

Sakura froze, "E-Emiya?" she double checked.

"Is that not a good name?" she asked warily.

"No no, it's just... I know someone who has that exact same given name as you!" She tries to mend what she has done.

"Mm..." she nods as she is helped up to her feet.

"How about I take you there? I'm not sure if my home is the best place to go to, but I know Senpai will welcome you with open arms!" she says as she starts to walk and Miyu nods as she follows the purple girl.

[~~~~~~]

After awhile of silence, Sakura took notice of the dress she wore, "That's a pretty dress." She tries to start up a conversation with the girl whom she can feel great amounts of magical energy coming from.

"I hate this dress..." Miyu says disdainfully.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked, wondering why anyone would hate such a beautiful looking dress.

"It was forced on me, and it brings up bad memories..." She said somberly.

"Oh... okay... well, do you have any family?"

"I have a brother, but I don't think he knows where I am, nor do I..."

"Where he is or where you are?"

"Both... he never let me outside, it was dangerous he said... I wished he never let me outside... we may not be separated if I had stayed inside..." she said sadly.

Sakura then steps in front of Miyu, sets her bag down, and hugs the poor girl, "We'll find your brother Miyu-chan... let's just get you some rest, okay?"

After a moment, the girl nods and gives a small hug back.

After awhile they continued to walk, "You know, it's Sunday, we could go and buy you some clothes if you want since I doubt you know where you live and you hate that dress." Sakura asks.

"But... I don't wish to be a bother..."

"No worries Miyu-chan, you don't seem to be a bad girl, and you're in a really bad spot, so why don't we get you in something you'd like? Also, you aren't wearing any shoes, it's got to be hurting your feet..."

Miyu was quiet for five minutes before she noded her head.

"Okay! Let's go shopping!"

[~~~~~~]

At around noon, they finally arrived in front of a traditional Japanese compound. Miyu was now wearing a Sky blue sundress that reaches to the middle of her calves, and a blue denim jacket that covered her shoulders and arms, and finally, a pair of sandals that one would normally wear to the beach. She also has a bagpack that contains other clothes for until they can get Miyu home.

"Now then, let's go." She says as she opens the sliding door and walks in and takes her shoes off. Miyu nods and enters and takes off her sandals.

"Shiroooooooouuu! I'm very worried about Sakura!!" They heard a woman yell.

Miyu was surprised at first of hearing that name, but fealt that the magical energy of this supposed "Shirou" was greatly different from her elder brother's od.

"I'm worried to Fuji-nee, but I'm sure she's fine..." a very familiar voice said.

She and Sakura walked over to another set of doors, "Senpai, Sensei, I'm fine, just got a little side-tracked by a little girl." She says as she enters with Miyu behind her.

A grown woman with short, brown hair jumped at Sakura yelling her name childishly.

"Little girl?" a boy said, confused, as Miyu had been following Sakura, but didn't enter the room and stayed out of sight.

"Yeah, come out Miyu-chan." Sakura says as she steps aside and gestures for the girl to come closer.

Out steps a small girl with black hair and blue eyes, "H-hello... I'm Miyu Emiya..." she said monotonously.

Miyu at first was very surprised at seeing the redheaded boy who looks exactly like her older brother, but then she felt his magical energy. He felt so much weaker and it felt slightly different as well.

"Emiya!? Who's your father!? Mother!? Why is your last name 'Emiya'!? Did you know Kiritsugu!? How old are you!?" The brown haired woman asked in high speed and exasperation.

"S-Sensei, slow down!" Sakura cried.

"Yes, Emiya. I do not recall. Died before I turned 6. It was my brother's when he adopted me into his family. No. And I'm 10." She answered in order and concisely, but was thought on the question with Kiritsugu.

The woman was taken aback at first of some of her answers.

"Hello, my name is Shirou Emiya." The redhead introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure." She bowed, absolutely shocked once more at the introduction. But now she's got a suspicion, an older brother who doesn't recognize her, a Fuyuki that doesn't feel like Fuyuki, an absence of Ainsworths, and the lack of mention of the giant pit... " _Wait!_ "

[~~~~~~]

" _I wish upon the Holy Grail. I pray you find a world where you won't have to suffer any longer." Shirou said as he grasped Miyu's hand, "I pray that you meet kind people. I pray you can find friends you can laugh with. I pray you find a little warm... **Share of happiness**."_

[~~~~~~]

She was silent for a moment before she snapped back into reality, "Who's the lady?" She asks timidly.

"She's Taiga, but I call her Fuji-nee, since she's like an older sister and her last name is Fujimura." Shirou explained.

"Ah, nice to meet you Taiga-nee-san." She says politely.

"N-nice to meet you to Miyu-chan!" Taiga yelled in happiness.

[~~~~~~]

 **That's alls I got for this! I may continue this, but may leave it for dead.**

 **I just want a happy ending for Miyu and Shirou.**

 **I'll probably change the cover art every chapter if I find enough art in my Type-Moon folder.**

 **That's all! Phan-boy out!**


	2. Steel is Our Body

**_Steel is Our Body_**

 **This I may continue this, but it was mainly one review that makes me want to sooo badly! I'll answer questions that won't lead to spoilers.**

 **Also, this chapter contains spoilers for Fate/Kalied Liner Prisma Illya Drei!**

 **So, until you either read it or see it, I'd stop right now to avoid the biggest spoilers for Shirou and Miyu!**

[~~~~~~]

After Shirou had taken a week to run from one side of Ireland with the Lancer card installed with little break to recover od from constant use, he made it to the sea.

He looked to the sun to determine where what was. After about an hour of preparing (Snatching a small ship from the port) he set sail to England, the only place aside from Fuyuki he could speak the dialect, but only because of EMIYA.

"Damn... this is going to be awhile... I hope England isn't to far off... or destroyed altogether..." Shirou mumbled to himself as he set for the seas.

[~~~~~~]

Miyu has been within the Emiya household for a month now, and she's gotten quite used to it.

She's treated as a normal girl, Sakura has become something of a big sister to her, Taiga is a funny older sister, and this world's Shirou was quite odd. He constantly went on on being a hero, thinking he can save everyone, and at night when he thought she was asleep, he'd work on his magic that felt more... sloppier and unrefined compared to her brother's the last time they saw one another.

He isn't normal, that's for sure.

Whenever everyone was out, she'd clean up the whole house. She felt good afterwards, since she was able to do something aside from reading all the books she could get her hands on.

"'Pandora's Box'? What's this...?" Miyu said as she read a book on myths.

"Miyu-chan, you love books, don't you?" Taiga said happily.

All Miyu did was nod her head vigorously and enthusiastically.

Taiga laughed, "You're so adorable Miyu. But... why did your brother leave you anyways?"

"He... big brother had to work alot when our father died... I didn't know father all that well, nor did we really talk either with our year with one another... but brother needed to work as much as possible, and he didn't trust anybody, so he had me stay home for years, but he worked so hard for me and spent all his free time with me..." at this point Sakura had walked in and listened in, and Shirou listened as he made lunch. "But... one day... he let me go outside to visit the graves of my real family after I turned 10... but... I had been kidnapped..."

"What!?" Sakura and Taiga exclaimed.

"But... for a month I was out of it... and I'm not sure what he did... but after the third time I awoke, he was in front of me... battered and beaten... and after he helped me out... someone came... I'm not sure who... but big brother told me to go on ahead without him, and that he'd make me my favorite dinner after we met again..."

"Did... did he say that with a sliver of sadness...?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"No... big brother wa-was so... so... _confident_ that he'd make it back to take care of me again... but I'm not sure what happened to him... or what he's done... I love him to death yes, but... I hope he hasn't done something he'd regret..." Miyu says sadly.

"I wouldn't worry to much!" Taiga said, "If he was able to give you a smile like that, I'd bet all he did was knock some people into next week! I would do the same!"

Miyu smiled, "Thank you Tai-nee..." she said happily.

[~~~~~~]

Shirou had been traveling to England for a couple months and rested just outside of it within a forest, away from any trails or where people frequent, but was ready to talk his way out if anyone found him.

He had been bathing in lakes, rivers, and anywhere without people around.

"He invaded my body more than I thought..." Shirou mused as he pulled on the few white hairs on his head.

[~~~~~~]

Shirou was currently looking around England.

"Why isn't this place distorted? Wasn't the world falling apart? And why was it exactly where it was in EMIYA's memories?" Shirou mumbled to himself, not getting where he was. He spent a week touring the place and gathering information on what his predicament currently was.

One day as he was wondering around, he smelled vast amounts of corrupted magical energy when he went to check out the area near where the Mages Association was. When he pinpointed it, it was in a memorial grave for King Arthur.

"Another Class Card huh? Well, let's do this." He then floods the card with od as he readies the Lancer card for battle.

As soon as the card got the od, it rebounded the energy and made a bounded field that was smaller than the one for Lancer.

"Install!" He yelled as he reinforced his legs and jumped three stories high. Which turned out to be a good thing because as soon as he took off, a knight wearing a black battle dress, black mask with red running along it, black armor also lined with red, and had blonde hair tied into a bun holding nothing but air. "Damn... it looks like I'm going up against Saber eh? Ahahaha! Not even Zachary was able to beat me with that equipped, but he did kinda loose an arm early on in that battle..."

Shirou wore a blue leotard that covered everything but his head and hands, which held Lancer's spear.

The knight charged as he talked, but was blocked by the blood red spear he held. "Grugh!" She grunted in surprise.

"I've seen your Noble Phantasm, Arthur..." Shirou sneered and roundhoused the Saber while she was caught off guard. She was sent flying into the walls that surround her memorial, "Now what confuses me..." Saber looks to the top of the walls and sees him resting on them as he rested his spear on his shoulders, "Is that you were depicted as a man, no? So, were you hiding your true gender so you can become king?" Shirou asked.

"Aaaaaargh!" Saber charged him and began a swift series of high speed strikes that would be impossible to keep track if one was human or even a mage, but Shirou was able to keep up quite well.

"You're very strong as well Arthur! I expected no less from the King of Knights!" He then started striking her in her less than unguarded areas of her body which she'd flinch for an instant if he got a deep stab. After she delivered a brutal blow, Shirou spun his spear around his body and lobbed off Saber's left arm. She then viciously kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying over a dozen meters away.

She raised her blade high into the air as it was revealed what the blade was, a beautiful golden blade lined with blue all over it, "Ex-!" it glowed in it's golden brilliance as she held the blade with her single arm. Shirou rushed at extreme speeds to her since this isn't the first time he's been struck by the Phantasm. "-Calibur!" She realeased massive waves of mana as she swung the sword down in front of Shirou and the golden light consumed everything in front of her. She let it continue for a minute before her arm was annihilated and she dropped her blade. It left a large cylinder shaped shallow crater in front of her that could be used for a river. She used the od she had left in her to reconstruct her arm and bent over to pick up her blade.

"Gae-!" She snapped her head behind her and saw the nearly undamaged magus behind her holding the glowing red lance in his arms readied to be thrown at her. "-Bolg!" A red lance of energy pierced her heart and threw her around before slamming her into her memorial. "Damn... that was so difficult to get that stupid opening... but good thing she pulled a Zachary..." He then walked up to the memorial and saw her card floating above where she was slammed into. Once he grabbed the card and the bounded field disappeared.

After it disappointed he was back where he was standing. He looked at his spoils as he walked off.

"So that bounded field is a pocket dimension huh? These cards must use Second Magic I guess...? Oh well." He shrugs, "Well, if this continues how it goes, looks like Greece is my next stop." He says to himself as he walks of with a confident smirk on his face.

[~~~~~~]

 **Aaaaaalright! I worked on this immediately after reading a review I just couldn't stop mehself from making this.**

 **The Rupture: It's because these are the Class Cards from Prisma Illya. The only difference is that I have it so you don't need the Kaliedascope sticks to enter the Class Cards' bounded fields. Now if ya didn't know that, check Kalied Liner and come back once ya've done that m'kay?** **That's all.**

 **Thanks for the support guys/girls! I loved to make this for you all, but this will be the only next-day update as I just wanted to address Rupture's question.**

 **Now I hope you'll have a good day, and Phan-boy is out!**


	3. And Fire is Our Blood

**_And Fire is Our Blood_**

 **Sorry, hoped to put this out earlier than this, I'm sorry!**

 **I also apologize since while I was writing this, I thought it was kinda shit... sorry...**

 **Anyways, let's continue.**

[~~~~~~]

Shirou has been traveling for months as he reached Delphi, he had gotten help from a translator from the nearby area to help lead him to his next destination, Thebes.

[~~~~~~]

While Shirou was cleaning himself in a nearby river, he looked at himself in his reflection in the waters.

"So, the left of my face was invaded by EMIYA huh? Well I still look good." He smirks.

After he finished washing up, he then proceeded to grab his duffel bag that he snatched while he left England, and pulled out some brand new clothes that he acquired from a lovely old couple that thought he was a poor orphan, his pride still hurt from that, who lived in Dover, a city near the sea.

He now wore a grey shirt that had sky blue sleeves and new pair of jeans. They also gave him a pink apron that said #1 Mom on it. They gave him a random apron when they heard he loved to cook. He appreciated the kind gesture.

[~~~~~~]

After a week of traveling on foot he was in Thebes. He was currently sniffing out where he'd smell a disturbance in the mana in the air.

After finding a slightly bad smell, he followed it to some random ruins near Thebes. It was quite powerful. When he finally found the card after an hour of searching. Looking around to see if no one was watching, he got near the card.

"Lancer, Install." He said as he donned the leotard on.

He then gets in a stance to jump away as he laid his hand on the card. He pumped it with od and it activated the bounded field of Second Magic. He already knew of the train if a man he was to fight, but when he glanced around the ruins, he saw nothing. But he was able to finally see the world he went in when he activated the bounded field. The sky looked like shattered or pieced together glass, like that of a kaliedascope. The world looked darker here as well.

He would've tried to observe more, if a giant fist didn't nearly crush him.

"The Hell did you come from you giant shit!" He cried indignantly.

The man in question stood towering at 253cm to Shirou's 167cm and was a color mix of black and brown. The giant's hair was an extremely dark brown. His right eye glowed as the other was a dull yellow. He wore a large combat kilt and held a ginormous axe-sword that was longer than Shirou was tall.

The man roared as he swung his enormous blade down on Shirou. He dashed away as fast as his install would allow him to, but the giant was faster than precedented and clipped Shirou's boot then swung the flat end of the blade to strike at him. Shirou was unable to dodge as he was still in the air.

"Shit!" He yelled as he was sent flying into the walls of the ruins nearby and barreled through them.

" **Grwooooooaaaaaaaaaaargh!** " The giant roared as he charged Shirou again.

"Big SOB!" He yelled as he jumped a few stories into the air, "What spirit are you!?" He yelled, knowing he would not get an answer.

" **Gaaaaaaarghhhaaaaa!** " The man jumped after Shirou, slamming into him and smashing him against the top of the bounded field.

The giant landed on his feet, and Shirou landed on his face. He had broken many bones from that.

" _Fuck! How the Hell did I beat his install again? Oh... a lot of Caladbolg... I don't need more of EMIYA invading me though... I gotta- shit!_ " He then rolled since the Berserker stomped right where Shirou was. " _But... wouldn't that doll was easier since he was already pathetic...? Damn you EMIYA..."_

After dodging a series of high speed kicks, punches, stabs and slashes, Shirou was able to get a great distance away from Berserker.

" ** _I am, the bone of my sword._**

 ** _Steel is my body and fire is my blood._** "

Shirou immediately stopped his incantation as soon as he finished his lines, no blades were summoned though, as he received pain spreading across his scalp. Berserker charged and tried to slash Shirou with his ginormous axe-sword, but Shirou lifted his arms and reinforced them and took on the hit. He was sent flying once more, but he was less phased than before, but Berserker's strike ripped off the skin on his forearms, but it showed no bones, just gleaming steel instead.

"Damn... even with my Reality Marble and reinforcement, you still pack quite the punch, don't'chya?" Shirou chuckled.

Berserker was shocked for an instant before charging once more, " **Grrrrraaaaaaaaaaagghhh!!!!!** " he roared.

Shirou's eyes then turned as cold as silver and charges at him as well. First strike was Berserker swinging his blade downwards, but Shirou redirected it using his bladed forearms to knock it to the side. Berserker recovered and swung it at Shirou's torso. Shirou hopped over the blade, landed on it and vaulted to Berserker's face. He traced nothing and just thrusted his hand at Berserker, which Berserker couldn't get away in time, and then stabs Berserker through his throat. Shirou then ripped out his hand and decapitating the giant. Normally, Shirou would've let his guard down, but instead he jumped back and traced his bow along with Caladbolg.

Then Berserker used his Noble Phantasm and started to regenerate his head. Prana flooded the blade that Shirou held, "Alteration." He said and the spiral blade became thinner and aerodynamic. He knocked the blade onto his bow, again flowing with so much mana that one would think that the blade would explode on his fingertips. "My core is twisted with madness, Caladbolg." He let the blade fly.

Berserker was still regenerating his head, his chin not yet fully reformed. The arrow flew right into the exposed wound, once hitting the bone, exploding in a massive explosion, devouring half of Berserker's body along with it.

Berserker started to regenerate once more, but Shirou lept backwards and resummoned his lance from his install, Gae Bolg. He waited for the giant to regenerate a little bit more of himself. After he had regenerated most of his body, Shirou took a stance to launch the Phantasm.

"Gae...!" Berserker roared, not caring that he was still missing an arm and half his face and charged the mage, "Bolg!" He threw the spear and it rushed after the Card of Madness, he grabbed his enormous blade and knocked away the blade effortlessly, sending it flying away.

Shirou smirked. Suddenly, everything froze. Everything wwas frozen in place. Then it started to reverse slowly, like sand falling from an hourglass. It reversed to where the spear was thrown, then it resumed. The lance flew, then took a sharp left and avoided the blade, then took a right and flew past Berserker's face, went straight towards the ground turned directly to the Mad Card's heart and shot into his chest. It took a second, but it penetrated his skin and tore from his chest with blood spewing from the wound and covered their battle field in his gore.

"Two battles down... nine more to go..." He says, knowing that the giant wouldn't respond to his declaration to win.

The Class Card started to regenerate his heart and Shirou traced Berserker's weapon and rested it on both his shoulders, since Cu Chulainn's Class Card didn't have enough strength to hold the weapon in his hands, he then traces three black keys in his left hand.

" _Stupid fucking Phantasm! This is going to be difficult since that damn Greek hero has so many lives... I'm going to need Broken Phantasms..._ "

He thought as he prepared to trace and break several Phantasms. Just as the giant regenerated his heart, Shirou charged. The giant went to strike the man in blue before he could kill him again, but the blow was deflected to the ground with the axe-sword on his shoulders sending them to the ground and jabbed the keys into his chest, traced more and continued to rend his chest open.

After he was completely covered in the gore of the Greek, Shirou fell back and traced Caliburn and flooded to with prana until the hilt sported golden spikes and the blade's edges were not unlike the axe-sword's and glowed brighter, but in a more unstable way. He then traced a large black bow and knocked the blade onto it, using his magecraft to remake the blade to a more aerodynamic look as he awaited for Berserker to recover once more.

Again, once his chest was once again in one piece, he fired the arrow-like sword at him. He tried to block, but the blade just shot right through and broke the enormous blade and struck true to his forehead. For an instant, nothing happened. But once five seconds passed, the blade blew up in a spectacular fashion, golden light blinding him.

" _IDIOT! I should've looked away! Now I can't see and Unlimited Blade Works was dispelled long ago!_ " He thought.

" **I am the bone of my sword.**

 **Steel is my body and fire is my blood.**

 **I have created over a thousand blades!** "

He said, utilizing his Reality Marble inside his body and had his torso made of swords. His body was wracked with pain once more as he protected himself.

Not ten seconds after he used his Reality Marble, Berserker's fist slammed into him and sent him flying across their battlefield. After a few minutes of dodging and tanking hits from Berserker, Shirou could see once more.

"Trace, on!" He traced a pitch-black weapon, with a few small edges coiling around the thin core, spiraling around it and somewhat curving outward. This was the Broken Phantasm, Hrunting. He knocked the blade onto the bow he traced along with it. After twenty seconds of charging it, he shot it. It was enveloped in a red aura as it went faster than even his reinforced eyes could see.

Berserker knocked it away, but barely. But the instant he did so, the blade just adjusted and went right back to Berserker, who never saw it coming. It tore his body in half and he began to regenerate once more.

"Damn Phantasm... Trace on..." He traced a long silver sword with a golden hilt and a leather grip and a golden butt with a lavender gem in it. The Peerless Sword Durandal. "Alteration." The blade is then transformed into a more cylindrical shape and the butt gains a notch to fit the bowstring. He then overcharged it with mana and broke the Phantasm once again.

After the Greek hero regenerated once again, he fired his blade, leaving just his legs and next to nothing of his torso. Shirou collapsed and rested for a bit due to exhaustion from the tracing. He rested for about five minutes before opening his circuits and traced Excalibur Galatine, a silver weapon that had a blue interior, a large base, no guard, and a blue hilt. The blade grew spiked and the blade glowed and he turns it into another arrow-like sword.

"This marks seven, Excalibur Galatine!" He yelled as he fires the burning Phantasm of the sun.

The golden explosion tore the entire upper body of the hero apart and Shirou collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. But he knew he must win four more times.

"Trace... on!" He traced six black keys between his knuckles and tightens his grip on them. He traces a seventh in the air after the Hero regenerated once again, they charged each other at full force.

He launched the black key like bullet, missing Berserker. After a few more steps, Berserker came to a complete stop. He couldn't move no matter what he tried.

" ** _Graaaaaaaaaagh aaaaaaaagh!_** " He howled and Shirou slowed.

"Hah! I knew that stupid shadow shit'll come in handy!" He said as he took his time and skewers the Mad Card's heart and tears it apart with every swipe he made. He continued until he saw the life leave Berserker's eyes for the eighth time.

He backed off, and thought of his next weapon.

"Shit! I got nothing! I'm so drained!" He says as the mad dog was regenerating. He fired up his depleted circuits once more and traced Berserker's axe-sword and dragged it over to him, with the key still restraining him he lifted it above his head and bisected the giant in half. He was able to trace a few more keys and stab them into Berserker's shadow to keep him bounded. He attempted to trace something, anything, but came up with barely enough to install a Class Card.

He pulled out a golden card, "Saber! Install!" A golden light consumed him, and when it dissappeared, he kneeled as he wore a blue cape wiwith a fluffy hem, a steel breast plate, steel greaves and gloves, steel armor on his shins and feet, he wore a gold crown on his head and held a beautiful golden blade that glowed in it's brilliance. He looked at the trapped Berserker and lifted the blade above his head and it begins to glow even brighter, "Ex-!" the blade was so bright that it hurt to look at and his cape fluttered as the sword kicked up a gale of wind, "-Calibur!!!" He swung down, sending a blast of light that could destroy an army to the giant. After the light consumed him, it left a charred corpse.

Shirou collapsed, exhausted and drained of od. The card uninstalled, leaving Shirou in his ripped clothing. The Mad Card stood up wearily, no long bound by the black keys. It was also exhausted of energy, but still jogged at the mage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Shirou yelled as he got up and charged bback with a nameless blade in hand. The Berserker swung horizontally at him, Shirou jumped over it, and with the super strong nameless blade he's reinforced, he swung at his wrist, taking it and the blade off, but barely. The blade shattered and dissappeared since the od fueling it ran dry. Reinforcing his arms with the fumes of od left in him, he quickly picked up the blade and swung it wildly at the Card of Madness, taking it's head.

The body dissappeared, leaving a card in it's wake. Shirou tried to walk to grab it, but his world began to spin as darkness covered vision. His body pitched forward from exhaustion and couldn't hold his weight any longer. He allowed the exhaustion to overtake him since he was more drained then after his fight with Angelica.

[~~~~~~]

Taiga was at the Emiya resistance to look after Miyu for a bit. Miyu was currently cleaning the house and Shirou was out grocery shopping, and Sakura had gone with Shirou to help him out as usual, so they were left alone for now. Shirou left Miyu in charge since for the half of a year she's there with them, she's been proven trustworthy enough to watch over the house instead of Taiga.

Taiga was eating some tangerines as a snack when a question popped into her mind, "Hey Miyu," Miyu was folding clothes in the main room with Taiga since she enjoyed being around them. She looked up, not saying a word, since she didn't talk much, "Why don't ya go to school? All you do is clean the house and read the books here, I'm sure you'd have a great time there."

Miyu looked at her in surprise before breathing in and looked at the clothes as she began to fold them again, "Big brother was always paranoid about having me leave the house, so I don't know much about here aside from my reading... I... he accidentally rubbed that off me and now I feel scared to leave now..."

"But what about finding your brother?" Taiga asked.

"I... I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to see him again... he didn't make it... he never reassured me or anything... he just told me to run..." She began to tear up as she remembered being taken by Julian.

Taiga looked at her sadly before walking up to Miyu and hugging her, "Don't worry, he has to be alive and we'll give him a good talking to for making you sad for worrying about him or for you thinking he was dead!" She yells in encouragement.

Miyu smiles as she nods, "Thank you Fuji-nee."

Taiga smiles in happiness for making Miyu happy again.

"Alright, sometime soon we'll get you into school so you can learn more." Taiga says as she lets Miyu go a little bit so she can breathe.

"I'd like that, thank you." Miyu smiles as she goes back to folding clothes. " _Hear that big brother? If I can learn magic then I'm bringing you and we're giving you a talking to!_ " She thought innocently.

After Sakura and Shirou got back, they talked and continued like they normally did, but with a newly determined Miyu with a new goal in mind.

[~~~~~~]

 **I'm sorry everyone! I wanted to finish this chapter soooo long ago, but then I discovered Fate/Grand Order and then school and then I got sick and then my birthday... _sighs_ I'm sorry everybody...**

 **And Fate/Kalied Liner Prisma Illya: Oath Under Snow came out and I want to watch it soooo badly!**

 **I'm sorry for my shite writing, I'm trying my best but I'm just a fookin' noob. I am a huge Fate/ fan, but I'm certain I got shit wrong in there.**

 **Now onto comments! _Nervously laughs_.**

 **Tobias97:** **I wanted to be a snarky asshole to that Rupture idiot.**

 **tl34lt12: Not sure if I'll add the Ainsworths any further than they have. No harem with sisters, bad.** **Also Archer will be dealing with one Shirou trying to kill him and a grateful, asshole Shirou.**

 **aliesterus: I suck I know T~T** **Guest (Spider Archer): Yeah, she might not tooo much development for now, more in the Holy Grail war, when Villain Shirou pops up.**

 **Shadow of a Memory: Your praise fills me with joy! And I want longer chapters to, but I'm not good enough to do it any longer...** **LSSJ2 Gohan: Yeah! That's what I hope for to, but I'm not confident in my introductions of Villainous Shirou coming into the Holy Grail war...**

 **thebebb: I know I know, I've watched Miniladd, I saw some vlogs of him in Ireland, but just... roll with it please...? And did I make that mistake? Dammit! I'll try to fix that soon.** **DDD Hunter: She'll confuse the two and the F/SN Shirou is currently with Miyu, so Villain Shirou wouldn't try to kill him since that'd contradict his wish for Miyu.**

 **zefroz: Wut?** **That's it, I'm done, don't expect another update for a month or two. The next update will have Caster vs. Villain Shirou.**

 **Also, is it safe to delete documents that have already been uploaded? I know maybe not, but I just wanna ask.**

 **Also, I want ideas of how Villain Shirou will jump into the Holy Grail war in a few chapters. So if you have an idea, put a review up. My only idea I like is that when Lancer tries to kill Shirou again, that the Villain one jumps in because Miyu wonders out and Lancer goes to kill her and Villain Shirou, who has been stalking them for a few months, saves her. But I want to see your guys' ideas! So...**

 **Hope y'all have a good day/night and Fate** **Fan passing out! (It's legit midnight right now XD)**


End file.
